masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Urdnot Wrex/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Wrex is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Wrex will voice his opinions. *During Citadel: Expose Saren, if Wrex is brought to Chora's Den and Shepard decides to spare the warehouse workers he'll say that it would've been quicker just to kill them. *During the mission to Noveria: **Wrex has opinions about exterminating the Rachni Queen, justifying that millions of his ancestors died to eradicate them. If the queen is freed, he promises that the krogan will clean up this mess, just like they did for the salarians. **While talking to Lorik Qui'in about Matriarch Benezia on Noveria, Qui'in will comment on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. If Wrex is in the party, he will respond by saying that he fails to see how a clothed female is more interesting than a naked one. **Also on Noveria, if Shepard intimidates the ERCS guard after infiltrating Synthetic Insights and Wrex is in the squad, Wrex will threaten the guard by saying, "You're right. They're actually going to let me eat you." **When Administrator Anoleis mentions that Benezia was escorted by an Asari Commando squad, Wrex questions the wisdom of allowing "asari that can kill you with their brains" to run around while giving Shepard's squad flak about carrying guns. *When talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Wrex utterly disdains the radiation level, saying that's just a walk in the sun for a krogan. Mira repeats that the neutron radiation is lethal to all known forms of life, but Wrex tells her to shut up. "I won't have some virtual wench questioning my fitness!" *When Shepard meets the Thorian, Wrex comments on its appearance, "And they call me ugly..." *During the Citadel: Our Own Worst Enemy assignment, if Charles Saracino asks Shepard, "If aliens feel free to express their opinion at gunpoint, why shouldn't we?" Wrex will respond, "Because they have bigger guns?" to which Saracino answers that humanity should spend more on defense rather than sign treaties with the aliens limiting their military strength. Wrex will reply "I like the way you think." *During the Citadel: Asari Consort assignment, if Wrex is in the party when Shepard confronts General Septimus, Wrex will make a snide comment about the General, wondering how turians ever beat the krogan. The general will reply with "I may be drunk, krogan, but you're ugly. And tomorrow, I'll be sober. Now unless you have a cure for this ache in my gut, go away." This is paraphrasing a quote by British Prime Minister Winston Churchill. *On Therum, when Joker is coming to save them from the collapsing ruin, if Wrex is present he will express the sentiment, "If I die, I'll kill him." *If Wrex is brought along for the UNC: Depot Sigma-23 assignment, when accessing Major Flores' terminal, and after playing the third entry, Wrex will comment that it is ironic that another experiment with the rachni went wrong. He laughs as he says that "at least humans are consistently stupid." Wrex may also state, "Cerberus, I've just about had it with them." *When inquiring about Executor Pallin's views on Spectres, Pallin says that he's never had to bend the law. To this, Wrex replies, "Don't piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, I've known plenty of dirty C-Sec agents." Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel: **When at the Citadel Council's chambers Wrex will ponder, "I've always wondered if the turians released the genophage on their own, or if the Council secretly encouraged them." **When you are near the Krogan Monument on the Presidium, Wrex will say, "This statue represents what the krogan use to be: a proud and fierce nation. Now we're just brutes for hire to the highest bidder. We've forgotten our roots." Wrex will also have an opinion on what most of the other squad members will say about the monument. **When you happen along the Relay Monument in the Presidium, Wrex will say, "I was never a fan of this statue, the krogan monument just seems more impressive to me." **Inside Flux, Wrex will state, "Hmph. Places like this always want to hire krogan bouncers. It's like we're a status symbol for them." **In Chora's Den, Wrex will say, "Fist had a good thing going here. Too bad he got greedy." **On the Normandy Docking Bay, Wrex will ponder, "A private docking bay. Wonder how much the Alliance had to shell out for this?" Spontaneous Sometimes Wrex will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Therum: **When approaching the outpost, Wrex will comment about the defenses saying, "Only a fool punches a nathak in the mouth. We should sneak around and pull its tail." **While seeing the Prothean ruins after exiting the first elevator, Wrex will say, "Sterile white, Protheans sure build things homey." *When Wrex and Garrus are in your party, they will often argue in the Citadel elevators, ranging from the genophage to who will win in a fight, Shepard or Saren. *If brought on the Tuntau base for the Wrex: Family Armor assignment Wrex will helpfully inform Shepard that the place they're in has his armor somewhere. He'll also be the first to notice when Tonn Actus enters the fray. "That's the scum. Let's finish him." - his words. *During the assignment UNC: Lost Module in Eletania: **If you choose to kill the Space Monkeys instead of searching them for the module (either by shooting them or running them over with the Mako), Wrex will say, "Nice shot." Category:Unique dialogue